New to Town
by ZephZero33
Summary: The kids move to Playa Linda and start at new schools. What happens when Amber and her older sister both fall for Bradin? How will Nikki handle her best friend liking her brother, along with everything else going on in her life? Much drama and suspense
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The kids move to Playa Linda and start at new schools. What happens when Amber and her older sister both fall for Bradin, how will Nikki handle her best friend liking her brother? Much drama and suspense will surely result.

Note: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters from the show. I only own those characters not from the show.

Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick arrived at the home of their Aunt Ava. Just a week ago, their parents had died in a flood back in Kansas, leading to the children to move to California. Everyone was unsure of what to expect in the upcoming year. They entered the house and looked around. It was a big place and was nothing like what they had expected. This was nothing like Kansas.

"Bradin and Derrick will share a room down here and Nikki will get the room upstairs" Ava stated, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"I want the three of you to meet everyone before you go do anything" Ava added on.

"Ok, I guess …what is there to do around here?" Bradin replied in an uneasy tone. He was really popular back in Kansas and wanted to continue that in Playa Linda. He wanted to meet people and fit in.

"You should go walk around later after you unpack and meet some people. Lots of kids your age hang out around the beach." Ava responded, trying to cheer him up.

"Sounds good" Bradin said while looking around his new house once more.

Johnny, Susannah, and Jay all walked in and introduced themselves. The kids did the same. No one said much, and soon everyone went their own way.

……

Nikki decided to go sit down by the beach and read a book. She didn't feel like doing much of anything else since her parents died. Reading helped her to escape from all that is going on in her life; besides, she enjoyed learning and school.

'School, crap that starts soon' Nikki thought to herself.

She sat out there for what seemed like hours until she saw a shadow appear above her.

"Hi" a voice said behind her.

Nikki turned around to see a blonde hair girl around her age.

"Hi, I'm Nikki" Nikki said to the girl.

"I'm Amber. Are you new around here?" She asked while looking at what Nikki was wearing.

"Yeah, we just moved here today. How did you know?" Nikki replied.

"Oh, just that you are on the beach and not in a bathing suit. That isn't too common around here" Amber said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I understand …it's just that I don't really feel like doing much now. Maybe when I am settled in we should go do something. I don't know anything about this place." Nikki said, doing her best to maybe make a friend.

"Sure, I'd like that. I am meeting a friend for lunch. I'll talk to you later, here is my number" Amber wrote her number on a piece of paper and Nikki put it in her pocket.

"Bye" Nikki said as Amber walked off.

'Maybe this year won't be terrible' Nikki thought, as she got back to her reading.

"Aunt Ava, I am going to go get lunch" Bradin yelled up to his Aunts room.

"Ok honey, don't be gone too long." Ava responded as she heard the door shut downstairs.

……

Bradin had been walking around for nearly 15 minutes. He was unsure of where to go for food. He decided to get a hamburger at a place that seemed like an outdoor mall. There were tons of people there of all ages.

'Everyone seems to have their thing to do around here' Bradin thought as he walked in and ordered his food.

He sat down by himself and began to eat.

A few tables down, Amber and her friend Rachel were enjoying their lunch when all the sudden Amber saw something…well, someone.

"Don't look right now, but slowly turn around about three tables down" Amber whispered to Rachel.

Rachel turned around and saw just what Amber was looking at.

"Oh my gosh Amber, he is so hot!" Rachel said excitedly while trying to stay quiet.

"I know, he looks a little bit older, but that doesn't bother me!" Amber replied while still staring.

Three tables down sat Bradin Westerly all alone. Little did he know that those two girls down there were talking about him.

After he finished his food, Bradin got up and left the restaurant. Amber and Rachel talked for about 10 more minutes then they also left.

'I need to meet that guy' Amber thought as she exited the restaurant.

What do you think? This is my first fan fic ever and I would REALLY appreciate comments! Thank you! I will try to get chapter 2 up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters from the show. I only own those characters not from the show.

Author's Note: Thank you to those that have reviewed! I hope you all enjoy my story…any ideas are welcome.

………………

That night, everyone had dinner around 6:00 PM. Since it was nice outside, Johnny and Jay pulled a picnic bench out to the beach and made room for everyone.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Ava inquired.

"It was OK. I spent most of the afternoon reading and then I met a girl." Nikki responded happily.

"That's great Nikki! What about you Bradin?" Ava said looking in his direction.

"I didn't do too much. I walked around, got lunch, went down to the beach." Bradin replied, hoping the question and answer session was over.

"Sounds like fun. Anyone else do anything exciting today?" Ava asked the rest.

"No." Everyone else answered in unison.

"Well then, let's eat!" Ava said.

……………..

The next day, Nikki was out getting lunch with Derrick. The two walked in and sat down at a nearby table.

After they had taken their order, Amber and Rachel walked in and Amber saw Nikki sitting down.

"Hi Nikki" Amber said in a happy tone.

"Hey Amber, this is my brother Derrick" Nikki responded while pointing to Derrick"

"It's nice to meet you." The two said together.

"This is my friend Rachel." Amber introduced her friend.

"Hi" They said. Nikki seemed to be very happy about meeting more people.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Amber asked Nikki and Derrick.

"That would be great!" Nikki enthusiastically said.

They all ordered their food and began to eat. Amber broke the ice and began talking about one of girls' favorite subjects, boys.

"Nikki, you HAVE to see this guy that Rachel and I saw yesterday at lunch. He is completely gorgeous." Amber said and Rachel quickly agreed.

"What does he look like?" Nikki said, trying to fit into the conversation.

"He had amazing blonde hair and very sexy green eyes. He looked built and tan" Rachel replied while looking around to make sure no one else heard.

"Ewwww boy talk, why do I have to go through this torture?" Derrick complained.

All of the girls laughed.

"He sounds too good to be true. Did you talk to him?" Nikki asked Amber.

"No, not yet….I hope he is going to Playa Linda High with us this year. He looked older so maybe that is why we have not seen him around before." Amber replied while finishing up the last bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah that may be. School is starting so soon, I don't know what to get for it. I need supplies, new clothes…everything!" Nikki said in a frustrated tone.

"No problem. Me and Rachel are going to take you to the mall and you will be set for your first day!" Amber told Nikki, which made her face light up.

"Ok, first I have to drop Derrick off at the house and we can go from there." Nikki said as they got up and left.

They all exited the restaurant and began to talk back to Ava's beach house. When they arrived, Nikki and Derrick walked in and Nikki walked out 2 minutes later. The three girls talked about everything possible on their way to the mall.

………

A few hours later, Nikki walked out with more bags in her hands than she could carry.

"Thank you so much for helping me out!" Nikki gave them both a hug.

"It was fun for us too!" Amber and Rachel replied.

"See you later" All three said together. They all walked their separate ways. Nikki arrived back at the beach house and laid down to take a nap.

…………

So, what does everyone think? Your replies/comments would mean so much to me because this is my first story. Thank you once again to those who have already commented. I hope you like chapter 2. Chapter 3 they will probably start school.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters from the show. I only own those characters not from the show.

……………

Sooner than anyone thought possible, Monday came along. It was the first day of school. Nikki and Bradin would begin their first day at Playa Linda High and Derrick would start at the elementary school.

Nikki and Bradin agreed to walk to school together, but once they got close, all contact must be cut off to avoid any embarrassment. When the school was within sight, the two said their goodbyes.

"Have fun at your first day of High School Nik" Bradin said as he walked ahead.

"You too…don't get into too much trouble" Nikki replied as she looked around for Amber and Rachel.

……………

RING RING. The first hour bell rang and everyone filed into their classrooms. Bradin had algebra first period and he knew this was going to be one hell of a year. He was usually good at math, but he never enjoyed it too much. He walked in and grabbed an empty seat off to the side.

"Welcome everyone. This is first period algebra and I am Mr. Smith. We have a new student at the school with us this year. Everyone, meet Bradin Westerly" The teacher said as he pointed in Bradin's direction. Bradin raised his hand and gave a "hi".

After algebra, Bradin left the room in anticipation of the day being done. Before he could reach the door, someone called his name from behind.

Bradin turned around and saw a beautiful blonde girl in front of him. He couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before he managed to talk to her.

"Hi. What's your name?" was all Bradin could blurt out.

"Samantha" She responded in kind.

"How are you enjoying your first day at Playa Linda High" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Umm it is going OK, I guess" Bradin said as he put his hand through his hair, making sure it looked good.

"See you around sometime" Samantha replied as she gave him a wink and exited the classroom.

Bradin stood there for a few seconds before he regained control of his body and he left the room as well.

……………….

Lunchtime came around and Nikki was sitting with Amber, Rachel, and a few of their friends that Nikki was being introduced to.

"Oh, damn, I forgot my lunch at home." Nikki whined as she looked in her bag for money.

"I am going to go buy a lunch, be right back" She said as she got up and ran off.

Bradin walked in the lunchroom with a few friends he met in his classes. Lucas led them to a table that had some empty seats, and Bradin was introduced to the crew. At the other end of the table sat Samantha and she seemed excited to have Bradin sitting with them.

Back at Nikki's table, Amber was looking around to see where Nikki went. She had been gone for too long to just be getting a lunch. While scanning the room, she visualized that same blonde head that she had seen in the restaurant.

"Rachel, look…there he is" Amber said as she pointed at Bradin.

"Awesome! Now we know he goes to school with us!" Rachel replied with much enthusiasm.

When Nikki returned, she explained that she had to go to her locker to get her book for next class. Amber and Rachel told her of the hot guy sighting, and they pointed to where he was. Nikki turned her head to see where they were pointing and let out a gasp!

……………

Thank you for all of the reviews so far! They mean a lot to me so I know if people like what I am writing. Any feedback or comments are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters from the show. I only own those characters not from the show.

………………

Nikki turned around to see where Amber was pointing and directly behind her stood Cameron, which startled her. She had met Cameron before and quickly developed a crush on him. She did not know if he felt the same way.

"Hi Cameron, can you move out of the way for a sec." Amber said as she motioned for him to move.

"Uh, yeah sure." Cameron replied as he moved over.

"Damn, he must have already left!" Amber exclaimed as she realized the blonde haired boy was not at the table.

"It's ok, if he goes to our school we will have other opportunities" Nikki said and then turned to face Cameron.

"Hey Cameron, how is your day going?" Nikki asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Pretty good, I always hate the first day though." Cameron replied.

Amber, Cameron, Nikki and Rachel all got up when the bell rang and they went to their next class.

………………….

After school, Nikki met up with Bradin at the predetermined spot and they began to walk back home. As soon as they began, Lucas met up with them and joined them back at the beach house to hang out.

………………….

Amber walked out of school and waited with Rachel by her sister's car. After a few minutes, her sister, Samantha, approached the car and unlocked it. They all got in and left the school parking lot.

"So how was your first day of school?" Samantha asked as she looked over and Amber and in the rearview mirror to Rachel.

"It went well. We saw that hot guy I told you about the other day." Amber responded in a happy tone.

"Awesome. I met this really cute guy in my algebra class. He is new this year." Samantha told the girls as they pulled into the driveway.

"You should invite him over sometime." Amber said to her sister as she got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the backseat.

"Maybe I will" Samantha said with a gleam in her eye.

……………………

Back at Ava's, the kids were all relaxing after their first day of school. Nikki was lying down on the couch reading a book while Lucas and Bradin were changing to surf and getting their boards ready. Derrick hadn't gotten home from school yet since the elementary school gets out later.

"Nik, we are going to go surfing for a bit. Tell Aunt Ava we will be back before dinner." Bradin said as he opened up the back door and left.

Nikki got bored of her book and decided to call Cameron.

"Hey Cam, do you want to hang out?" Nikki inquired.

"Yeah sure, Ill be over in 10 minutes" Cameron responded and hung up the phone.

About 10 minutes later, the door bell rang and Nikki opened it to a smiling Cameron.

"Hey!" Nikki exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hey, what do you have in mind to do today?" Cameron asked as he walked into the beach house.

"This place is cool. I have never met your family." Cameron said as he walked around, seeing a picture of the Westerly family.

"Oh, umm…that is kinda impossible to do" Nikki began to form tears in her eyes.

"Why is that?" Cameron asked and realized it was a touchy subject.

"My parents died in a flood back in Kansas, I live here with my 2 brothers and our Aunt and her roommates." Nikki explained.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Cameron said and he placed his arm around her.

"No, its ok. It's nice to get it out for once" Nikki said as she sat down on the couch.

A few hours later, Bradin and Lucas returned all wet from surfing. They took turns showering and changed for dinner. They got downstairs and saw the whole crew there, plus Nikki's new friend Cameron. Lucas and Cameron were introduced to the whole "family" and they felt very welcome.

Once dinner was finished, Nikki walked Cameron out the door, setting a time to meet before school the next day.

Lucas and Bradin went up to his room to listen to music and hang out.

"Dude, Samantha totally likes you" Lucas said to Bradin as he looked through his CD's.

"I don't know, maybe. She is in a few of my classes and we talked a bit today." Bradin told Lucas.

"You should hang out with her, ask her out on a date." Lucas suggested and noticed a smile on Bradin's face.

"I'll talk to her this week at school." He replied and laid down on his bed.

An hour later, it was getting dark out and Lucas decided he should go. Bradin and Lucas said goodbye and Lucas got to his car and drove off.

'This is going to be one interesting year' thought Bradin as he went back to his room to lay down.

………………

What do you all think? Thank you for those who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. The next chapters will be really good, I promise. There will be surprises for a few characters!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters from the show. I only own those characters not from the show.

…………………

The next day at school, Bradin walked into algebra and sat down in the same seat as the day before. Samantha came in right as the bell rang and grabbed the seat next to Bradin.

"Hey sexy, how are you doing?" Samantha inquired in a sexy tone.

"I am doing great, and yourself?" Bradin replied, trying to play her game. The teacher began class so he quickly turned away from Samantha and tried to look like he was paying attention.

"I'm excellent. What are you doing after school today?" Samantha whispered under the monotonous tone of their algebra teacher.

"I was planning on going surfing, but that is open to changes." Bradin said, suspecting where this conversation was leading.

"Good, because I think that you are going to need to make some changes." Samantha said smiling, reaching over and playing with the button on Bradin's shirt.

"Oh really? What kind of changes do I need to make?" Bradin flirted back.

"You forgot about the part where you come over to my house." Samantha let go of his shirt and gave him a smile.

"Ooohh yeah, I need to add that part in. What time will this take place at?" Bradin asked.

"3 o' clock according to my sources." Samantha flirted, very excited that her plan had worked.

……………...

After school, Bradin met up with Nikki and Lucas at the same spot and they began the walk back home.

"I am going over to Samantha's house at 3." Bradin told Lucas, without Nikki hearing.

"Dude that is awesome! Are you going to get with her?" Lucas asked as he nudged Bradin.

"I don't know…we barely know each other. I will see what happens." Bradin said, trying to convince himself of it.

"Let me know what happens. Call me right after." Lucas practically begged. Bradin laughed at his friend.

…………………..

At 3, Bradin arrived at Samantha's house. He knocked on the door and she opened it and gave off her usual smile. Bradin thought her smile was very hot.

"Hey stud, I have been waiting for you." She said as he walked inside.

"It is only 3; if you wanted me earlier you should have told me so." Bradin gave her a cheesy smile, signaling that he was only joking.

She led him over to the couch and they sat down next to each other. She turned the TV on, looking for something decent to watch. When she saw 'The O.C.", she stopped and put the remote down and returned to focusing on Bradin.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked, hoping he was thinking the same thing that she was.

"Hmm, I don't know. What is there to do around here?" Bradin said as he looked around.

"I have one idea. It is very fun, you will like it." Sam replied, looking into Bradin's dreamy green eyes.

"What is it?" Bradin said, sensing what she was talking about.

"This" She said as she leaned in and kiss him. She put her arms around him and drove her tongue into his mouth. He followed suit, and soon he was on top of her on the couch making out.

10 minutes later, they were interrupted as they heard the front door open. Amber walked in carrying her school bag and dropping it in the front closet and she took off her shoes.

"Sam, I am home. What are you up to?" She cried out, wondering if her sister was there.

"I am in the other room watching TV." Samantha replied, upset that her and Bradin had been interrupted. "We will finish this later." She whispered to Bradin as she sat up.

Amber walked into the room where her sister's voice was coming from, and froze in her tracks when she got there. The hot blonde guy she had been crushing over was sitting there, next to her sister! Her mouth was gaped open, unable to say anything.

"What is it?" Samantha said in a confused tone.

After a few seconds, Amber slowly gained control of herself.

"Oh, nothing…I didn't know we had company." Amber replied, covering up her tracks well.

"Amber, this is Bradin. Bradin, this is my sister Amber." Samantha gave Amber a wink as she introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Amber said.

"Same here." Bradin replied.

"I have to go up to my room and do homework. Bye." Amber ran upstairs. She couldn't wait to tell all of her friends of the update on the guy situation. She signed online and noticed Rachel and told her everything that just happened ……

…………………...

Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing, it really means a lot. Before the next chapter goes up, I would like a few more, so I know that people are reading and like it (or even if you don't like it).


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters from the show. I only own those characters not from the show.

…………..

Finally, the weekend has arrived. Everyone was relieved to have a few days off from school. Nikki was in her room reading a book, the adults were out doing their daily business, Derrick was with Martha, and Bradin was out with Lucas surfing.

"That is so cool." Lucas told Bradin after he heard the Samantha story.

"Yeah, but then her sister came in and interrupted us. Oh well, we always have this weekend." Bradin replied with a big grin on his face.

"Oh? What about a 3some?" Lucas nudged Bradin.

"Dude, she is like 15 years old." Bradin laughed at the thought of it.

"That's too bad… is she hot?"

"Shut up about the sister! I am trying to focus on Samantha here." Bradin turned around and rode the wave to the shore. Lucas followed.

Little did they notice that a young blonde girl was sitting on the shore watching the two surf, mostly paying attention to Bradin. Amber wanted to get Bradin; she couldn't get her eyes or her mind off of him.

Bradin and Lucas got to shore and stripped off their wetsuits down to their bathing suits. They changed and decided to get a bite to eat back at the beach house.

Amber was disappointed that the boys did not walk in her direction, so she got up and left. She called up Nikki and they decided to hang out at Nikki's place for a while.

………….

Back at the beach house, Lucas and Bradin were playing a videogame in Bradin's room. Nikki heard the doorbell ring and got up and saw that Amber was there. They went upstairs to Nikki's room to talk.

"So while I was on the beach today, I saw the hot guy again!" Amber exclaimed.

"That's so cool! What was he doing? Why didn't you talk to him?" Nikki rambled on.

"He was surfing with a friend. When they were done they walked the other way; I didn't have an opportunity."

"Surfing? I wonder if my brother knows him." Nikki wondered.

"Maybe, I don't think I've ever met him." Amber responded.

"Oh well, he is busy right now, so maybe another time."

…………..

Upstairs, Lucas's mother called him and wanted him home for dinner. He got up and left, leaving Bradin alone and bored. He decided he was going to lay outside for a while and listen to some music. He took off his shirt, grabbed his cd player, and proceeded downstairs. He laid down on a bench in only his bathing suit, positioning himself so he could see the people passing by.

………….

While in Nikki's room, Amber realized that she left her cell phone on the beach when she was watching the boys surf. She excused herself for a minute, and ran outside. When she got outside the back, she stopped and stared in awe. Laying down in front of her was the hot blonde guy. He was shirtless, revealing his toned chest, muscular arms, and 6 pack abs. She couldn't believe the sight before her. Why was he outside Nikki's place?

Amber ran upstairs to tell Nikki that the hot guy was outside, and the two went downstairs to investigate. Amber pointed to the guy laying outside, and commented on how sexy he was.

When Nikki saw who Amber was pointed at, her mouth was wide open and her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"OH MY GOSH!" Nikki replied and put her hand to her mouth.

"See! I told you!" Amber responded very happily.

"No, No, not that! That guy laying outside is my older brother!" Nikki shouted at Amber, but not loud enough for Bradin to hear.

"Your brother? Oh wow, what a coincidence!" exclaimed Amber.

"All of this time when you have been telling me about this hot guy with blonde hair and green eyes, and how you have been watching him and he has been over your house…it has been my brother Bradin?" inquired Nikki.

"I…guess so?" Amber said, trying to understand what Nikki was feeling.

"Oh wow, what are we going to do ….." Nikki trailed off as Amber stared at the beauty laying outside ….wondering if they would ever be together.

…………………..

As always, I enjoy reviews! Thank you gringa088 for informing me about the anonymous reviews. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been very busy. The next chapter will have more Nikki/Cameron, so don't worry!


End file.
